Her First Love
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: After getting hurt at school, Della meets a boy and they fall in love. But when Della gets kidnapped, will her new boyfriend be able to save her on his own or will the Mario Bros. have to help him? Story is way better than summary! R&R Please!
1. Injured

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>Her First Love<p>

Chapter 1

On a Wednesday morning at Sarasaland Elementary, Della was walking down the hall way carrying her books under her arm.

"Hey Della!" Jessica exclaimed running up to her best friend.

"Hi Jessica, what's up?" Della asked walking beside her.

"Nothing much, how about you?" Jessica asked.

"Same. I've been so tired ever since my coronation ceremony." Della explained.

"I bet." Said Jessica.

"Plus, I'm still hurt from Tatanga shocking me while I was held captive on his space ship." Della explained.

"Oh I bet you are. I would still be in pain too from all that." Jessica told her.

"I was so scared too. It's not even funny." Said Della.

"I would've been scared too." Jessica told her friend.

"Yeah I bet you would." Della said giggling.

Jessica started to giggle a little bit too.

"Let's go downstairs so that we can get to class before we're late." Jessica suggested.

"Good idea." Said Della.

* * *

><p>Della and Jessica made it to the top of the stair case and without warning; someone came behind the two girls and pushed Della making her fall down the flight of stairs.<p>

"Della!" Jessica cried out.

"AHHHHH!" Della screamed as she continued to fall down the stairs.

A group of kids started to gather around at the bottom of stairs as Della landed on her arm.

"Owww my arm hurts!" Della screamed out in pain as she tried to move her arm.

The group of kids started to laugh at her and Della started to cry.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" A boy with red hair and freckles asked as he came up to her.<p>

"No, my arm hurts so bad I can't even move it without it hurting and those kids are laughing at me." Della cried.

"Don't worry; I'll take you to the clinic to have your arm checked out." The red haired boy assured her staring deep into her eyes.

"Thank you." Della said as she tried to get up.

"Here, let me help you up." The red haired boy told her as he helped her up off the ground.

"What's your name?" Della asked.

"I'm Nicholas but everyone calls me Nick." Nick explained.

"That's a cool name, I'm Della." Said Della.

"Della, that's a nice name." Nick told her.

"Thanks." Della thanked.

"You're welcome. Now let's go to the clinic and get your arm checked out." Nick told her.

"Alright." Della replied.

* * *

><p>Della and Nick went to the clinic.<p>

"Now Sweetie, can you move your arm for me?" The school nurse asked Della

Della tried to move her arm but she just winced in pain when she moved it just a little.

"It seems to me that your arm is broken. You might want to go to the hospital to get that arm x- rayed." The school nurse suggested.

"I'm scared of needles though. Pretty much ever since I've gotten captured by these two evil scientists, I've been scared of needles." Della explained in a scared tone.

"I'll come to the hospital with you if you want me to." Nick offered.

"You'd come to the hospital with me when I go?" Della asked.

"Of course I would." Nick told her.

"Thank you." Della thanked.

"You're welcome." Nick told her.

"You're such a sweet boy Nick; I'm going to miss you when you go off to middle school next year." The school nurse told him.

"Wait, you're in 5th grade?" Della asked.

"Yeah I am, what grade are you in?" Nick asked.

"I'm only in 4th grade." Della said in a sad tone.

"Hey you'll only have one more year left after this year." Nick told her.

"That's true. How old are you?" Della asked.

"I'm 11, how about you?" Nick asked.

"I'm 9." Della replied.

"Cool, I don't know many 9 year olds." Nick told her.

"Really?" Della asked.

"Yeah, I always thought that 9 year olds were just little kids but I think you're cool." Nick told her.

"Oh thanks." Della thanked.

"You're welcome." Said Nick.

"Alright guys, I just called the ambulance and they're on their way. Nick, you might want to tell your teacher that you won't be in class today." The school nurse suggested.

"Alright. I'll be right back, Della." Nick told her as he ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Nick ran down the hall and into his class.<p>

"You're late, Nick." His teacher said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be in class today." Nick told his teacher.

"Why not?" His teacher asked him.

"My friend broke her arm and the nurse is letting me go with her to the hospital." Nick explained.

"Alright, I'll just give you your make up work when you get back." His teacher told him.

"Ok, thanks." Nick thanked.

"You're welcome." His teacher replied.

With that, Nick ran out of the class room and went back to the clinic.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like my newest Mario story!<p> 


	2. New Best Friend

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Doctor Mushroom (Age 40)

* * *

><p>Her First Love<p>

Chapter 2

When Nick arrived back to the clinic, the paramedics have already laid Della on a gurney and were about to wheel her outside and load her in the back of the ambulance.

"I came back right on time huh?" Nick asked out loud as he walked into the clinic.

"You sure did." Della told him smiling.

"Let's load her into the ambulance." One of the paramedics said as he put the railings on the side of the gurney up.

One of the other paramedics nodded and grabbed onto one of the railings and they started to roll Della out of the clinic and out the door and Nick followed.

"You're going to be ok, Della." Nick assured her.

"I know I am especially since you're with me." Della told him once again smiling.

Hearing that made Nick blush a little bit.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the ambulance, the paramedics loaded Della in the back and Nick climbed in after her. Once they were all inside, Nick sat down on one of the seats and the paramedics examined her arm.<p>

"How did you break your arm?" One of the paramedics asked her.

"Someone pushed me down a flight of stairs and I landed really hard on my arm." Della explained.

"Do you know who pushed you down the stairs?" The paramedic asked as he tried to move her broken arm.

"No I didn't." Della replied as she winced in pain.

"Sorry if I'm hurting your arm more by moving it around." The paramedic apologized.

"It's alright." Della replied.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics got Della out of the ambulance and rolled her into the emergency room.

"Nick, why were those kids at school laughing at me when I landed on my arm?" Della asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know. I will tell you one thing though." Said Nick.

"What is it?" Della asked.

"I wasn't one those kids." Nick told her.

"I know you weren't but why did the other kids laugh at me?" Della asked with tears now running down her cheeks.

"They're probably just jealous that they aren't as awesome and pretty as you are." Nick told her.

This made Della blush.

"You mean that?" Della asked whipping the tears from her eyes with her good arm.

"I do and I promise I will always be there for you." Nick told her.

"Aww you're so sweet." Della told him.

Nick hugged her and she tried the best she can to hug him back.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys, I'm Doctor Mushroom and what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Mushroom asked.<p>

"I fell on my arm this morning and I think it's broken." Della told him.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Doctor Mushroom said as he walked over to the side of her hospital bed.

Doctor Mushroom grabbed Della's injured arm and moved it around.

"Does that hurt?" Doctor Mushroom asked.

"Yes it does, very much." Della said wincing in pain.

"Hmmm maybe we should get your arm x-rayed to see if it's broken." Doctor Mushroom told her.

"Are we going to do it now?" Della asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes we are and you can get off the bed if you can." Doctor Mushroom told her.

Della tried to get up but to no avail, she couldn't.

"Nick, can you please help me get off the bed?" Della asked.

"Sure." Nick said helping his friend off the bed.

"Thank you." Della thanked.

"No problem." Nick replied.

Nick kissed her on the cheek and she blushed a little bit.

"Are you two dating because aren't you guys a little too young to be dating?" Doctor Mushroom asked.

"We're not really dating, we're just best friends." Nick replied.

"Alright well Sweetie, right this way." Doctor Mushroom told Della as he gestured her to follow him.

"Bye Nick, see you in a little bit." Della said as she started to walk away from him.

"Bye Della." Said Nick.

With that, Della went followed the doctor to the x- ray room and Nick went back to the little area where Della was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sarasaland Jailhouse, a man wearing all black and his boss were planning their escape after being put in jail for trying to kill Della at the hospital.<p>

"How are we going to get out of here? Don't you want to kidnap that little brat again?" The man wearing all black asked.

"Yes I do, Tony, and I know how we're going to get out of here." His boss told him.

"How?" Tony asked.

"At night, when the guards are asleep, we can pull out these bricks since they aren't cemented very well." His boss told him as he was wiggling the grey brick.

"Good idea but I want to get out of here now because I want to get my hands on that little girl." Tony whined.

"Well you'll just have to wait." His boss told him.

"Fine." Tony huffed.

With that, the two men waited for night time to arrive to make their escape.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Della had just finished getting an x-ray on her injured arm and was waiting with Nick for the doctor to arrive to tell them if her arm is broken or not.<p>

"Is your arm feeling a little better?" Nick asked.

"A little but it still really hurts." Della said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's ok, Della. Please don't cry." Nick begged.

"I'm trying not to. It just really hurts." Della complained.

"I know it does. I've had several broken arms before." Nick told her.

"You must be used to it then." Della said giggling.

"I am actually. I wrestle and sometimes I get hurt when I do it." Nick explained.

"I bet and that's cool that you wrestle." Della told him.

"You should come to one of my wrestling matches sometime." Nick told her.

"I will." Said Della.

Suddenly the doctor shows up with the x-rays.

* * *

><p>"I have some good news." Doctor Mushroom told the two kids.<p>

"What is it?" Della asked.

"Your arm isn't broken." Doctor Mushroom replied.

"Really?" Della asked as she started to smile.

"Yes but the pain may last for a few weeks, maybe a month so I want you to wear this sling until you can move your arm without it hurting. I wouldn't start trying to move it till about 3 weeks." Doctor Mushroom explained as he put a dark blue sling around Della's injured arm.

"Alright." Della replied.

"Well you guys are free to go but are your parents here to pick you up?" Doctor Mushroom asked.

"No, we came here from school." Della replied.

"We need to contact your parents." Doctor Mushroom told them.

"I have a cell phone." Della told him.

"You have a cell phone?" Nick asked her.

"Yes I do, I got it when I was crowned princess." Della explained to him.

"Cool." Nick told her.

"Alright then." Doctor Mushroom told her.

* * *

><p>Della took out the cell phone that she got at her coronation ceremony and called her mom.<p>

"Mom, can you come pick me up?" Della asked into the phone.

"Where are you? Are you still at the hospital?" Mrs. Sarasa asked into the phone.

"How did you know I was at the hospital?" Della asked into the phone.

"The school nurse called me a little bit ago. Is your arm ok?" Mrs. Sarasa asked in concern.

"Yeah, the doctor said it wasn't broken but he did say I have to wear this sling until my arm feels better." Della explained into the phone.

"Well then you better wear it and I'll pick you up and I'll take you home since school is just about over I'm sure." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Yeah and I don't feel like going back." Said Della.

"Ok you can stay at home the rest of the day. I'll be there in a few minutes." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Ok but one more thing." Said Della.

"What is it?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"I have a new friend and he's at the hospital with me so could you possibly take him home too?" Della asked.

"Of course I can." Mrs. Sarasa replied.

"Thanks Mom, I'll see you in a few minutes." Della said before hanging up.

"Bye." Mrs. Sarasa replied before she hung up.

* * *

><p>A few minutes, Mrs. Sarasa arrived to pick her daughter and her new friend up.<p>

"Della, I'm so glad you're ok." Mrs. Sarasa said as she hugged her daughter.

"Me too." Della told her mom.

"Who's you're new friend?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"I'm Nick." Nick said as he shook Mrs. Sarasa's arm.

"Nice to meet you, Nick, I'm Mrs. Sarasa, Della's mom." told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nick told her.

"Are you two kids ready to go?" Mrs. Sarasa.

"Yes, Mom." Della told her mom.

Nick just nodded.

"Let's go." Mrs. Sarasa told the kids.

The two kids followed Mrs. Sarasa out to her go-cart.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry if this story's a little boring right now but I promise it'll get a lot better. If you want, I would appreciate any name ideas for Tony's boss and thank you nintenlover for the review!<p> 


	3. The New Member

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

The Boss (Age 42)

Tony (Age 39)

Vinnie (Age 32)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Doctor Mushroom (Age 40)

* * *

><p>Her First Love<p>

Chapter 3

When Mrs. Sarasa, Della, and Della's new friend arrived back at the castle in Sarasaland, Della took Nick upstairs to her bedroom.

"Wow, nice room you got here." Nick told her.

"Thank you, I picked out the color when I first got here." Della told him as she sat on her bed.

"Like when you where a baby, because I thought babies couldn't talk." Nick said giggling as he sat on her bed next to her.

"I was adopted a few months ago." Della told him.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your birth parents?" Nick asked.

Della took a deep breath before she told him what happened.

"My mom died when I was first born so I didn't really get to meet her." Della told him.

"Did your dad ever tell you how your mom died?" Nick asked her.

"No, I kept asking him if he could tell me what happened but he said that he didn't want to talk about it. It must be really painful for him to talk about it." Della explained.

"What happened to your dad?" Nick asked.

"Last year, when I was 8 years old, I was at one of my soccer games and my dad was cheering me on. My dad was really proud of me that day because I scored the winning goal." Della explained.

"Good job." Nick told her.

"Thanks but as we were leaving, my dad started to cough really bad. My coach came over and asked if my dad was alright and he just continued to cough so my coach had me call my 4 brothers and tell them to take my dad to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, the doctors and nurses couldn't save my dad and he died." Della explained with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Nick told her as he put his arm around her.

"It's fine. The same thing that happened to my dad happened to my 4 brothers a few months later." Della told him as she continued to cry.

"That's terrible. I know how you feel though." Nick told her.

"You do?" Della asked.

"Yeah, my dad was killed when I was 7 years old." Nick told her.

"How did he get killed?" Della asked.

"He got shot by some criminal because he wouldn't give them any money." Nick told her.

"I'm so sorry. I've been shot too." Della said as she whipped her eyes.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yes, in the stomach." Della told him.

"Oh my god, that's horrible!" Nick explained.

"Yeah it was and it hurt really bad too. I almost died but I somehow survived." Della explained.

"Who shot you?" Nick asked.

"This man named Tony. He kidnapped me the first night I was here and when the Mario Bros. came to rescue me, he shot me in the stomach." Della explained.

"I hope that Tony guy is dead." Nick said in an angry tone.

"He's not but he did get sent to jail for kidnapping me and attempting to murder me when he kidnapped me and while I was in the hospital." Della told him.

"Good." Said Nick.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't break out of jail again." Said Della.

"Again?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, a few months ago, I had to go to the hospital because I was having an allergic reaction and Tony and his boss broke in the hospital and tried to poison me." Della explained.

"Those guys need to leave you alone." Nick told her.

"I know." Said Della.

* * *

><p>Nick and Della continued to talk and eventually played some video games together until it was getting late.<p>

"Hey, do you want to eat dinner with us?" Della asked him.

"I would love to but I should probably be getting home now, my mom doesn't know I'm here." Nick told her.

"That's fine." Della said sounding a little upset.

"Maybe another time though and we can always hang out at school." Nick told her.

"True." Said Della.

"Well I guess I better get going, thanks for having me over, I had a really good time." Nick said.

"I did too." Della told him.

Before Nick left, he kissed Della on the cheek making her blush.

"Good night." Nick told her.

"Good night, see you tomorrow?" Della asked.

"Will do, night." Nick told her as he was leaving.

"Night." Della said before she closed the door.

* * *

><p>As Della was shutting the front door, Daisy came up behind her.<p>

"You're friend seems really nice." Daisy told her tapping her shoulder.

"He is." Della told her smiling as she turned around to face her sister.

"You like him don't you." Daisy teased.

"No I don't." Della lied smiling.

"You're lying." Daisy told her.

"What makes you think that?" Della asked.

"You smile when you lie about something." Daisy told her.

"I do not." Della lied as she continued to smile.

"See, you're still smiling." Daisy said.

"Whatever." Said Della.

* * *

><p>"Girls, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Sarasa exclaimed.<p>

"Coming!" Daisy and Della shouted in unison as they ran into the kitchen.

Daisy, Della, and their mom ate dinner and shortly after, they went to bed.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night at the Sarasaland Jailhouse, Tony and his boss were about to execute their plan of escape when a man with black hair who was in the next cell over wanted to escape with them.<p>

"Hey can I come with you guys?" The black haired man asked.

"Sure, we're just going to kidnap this little girl and you can come with and help." Tony's boss told him.

"Ok and who is this little girl that we're going after?" The black haired man asked.

"Her name is Della." Tony told him.

"Oh ok well I'll be glad to help. I'm actually here because I kidnapped someone." The black haired man told them.

"Wow, well you'll be an excellent addition to our corporation." Tony's boss told him.

"That's great!" The black haired man exclaimed.

"Now let's get of here before the guards notice us." Tony's boss told them.

* * *

><p>Tony, his boss, and the other man nodded and started to pull at the bricks.<p>

"You were right, Boss. These bricks are easy to pull out." Tony said as he was pulling out the bricks in the cell.

"I told you, but let's go a little faster so the guards won't notice us." His Boss told him.

"Good idea." Tony told him.

The black haired man just nodded.

* * *

><p>Tony, his boss and the black haired man pulled out the bricks as fast as they could until all the bricks were out.<p>

"Nice job, Tony." His boss told him.

"Thanks, now do we get to grab the little brat now?" Tony asked.

"In just a minute since I happen to have all the stuff we need but first, what's your name?" Tony's boss asked as he turned to the black haired man.

"I'm Vinnie." Vinnie told him.

"Nice to meet you, this is Tony and I like to be called The Boss." The Boss told him.

"Oh ok, thanks for letting me work with you guys." Vinnie thanked.

"No, thank you for helping us. Now, I'm going to go back to the headquarters and you two go get the little brat and bring her to me." The Boss told them.

"Yes, Boss." Tony and Vinnie said in unison.

With that, The Boss went back to the headquarters while Tony and Vinnie went after Della.

* * *

><p>"Here's the plan, we're going to sneak into the castle and sneak into the little brat's room. If she wakes up, we'll just knock her out with a rag with chloroform on it and we'll just tie her up, and take her to our headquarters." Tony explained.<p>

"Great plan but where are we going to get ourselves a van?" Vinnie asked.

"Look at that van over there." Tony said pointing to an abandoned black van across the street.

"I see it." Vinnie told him.

"Let's take it." Tony told him.

Tony and Vinnie went over to the black van and saw that it was unlocked and had the keys to it in it. They got in and drove off to Daisy's Castle.

* * *

><p>"You got everything?" Vinnie asked as he got out of the van.<p>

"Yes I do, now let's go in." Tony told him.

Tony and Vinnie snuck into the castle and went into Della's room.

"You remember the plan?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I got the chloroform and the sack." Vinnie replied in a whisper.

"Good, now let's go get her." Tony whispered.

Vinnie just nodded.

The two men opened the door to Della's room and went over to her bed and Tony took out a gun and pressed it against the side of her head.

"Why do I feel something on the side of my head?" Della asked in her sleep.

"Because that something is a gun." Tony whispered in her ear.

Della opened her eyes and was about to scream for help when Vinnie pressed the cloth with chloroform against her mouth and nose making her pass out.

"Good, work Vinnie." Tony whispered as he picked Della up and put her in the sack.

"Thanks." Vinnie replied in a whisper.

The two men tied the top of the sack up and went out to the black van, threw Della in it, and drove off to the headquarters.

* * *

><p>Seems like poor Della's in trouble again, especially since Tony and his boss got a new member to their corporation. Do you think Nick will be brave enough to save her from the 3 men? You'll just have to wait and see. I'm really sorry if the first two chapters were really boring but I promise it will get a lot better and thank you nintendolover for reviewing the first chapter of this story!<p> 


	4. Held Captive Again

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

The Boss (Age 42)

Tony (Age 39)

Vinnie (Age 32)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Doctor Mushroom (Age 40)

* * *

><p>Her First Love<p>

Chapter 4

The next morning at Sarasaland Elementary, Nick was looking all over for his new friend who is nowhere to be found.

"Hey Jessica, have you seen Della anywhere?" Nick asked her.

"No I haven't, I'm getting worried." Jessica told him.

"Me too. She didn't seem like she was sick yesterday." Said Nick.

"She could've caught something last night." Jessica told him.

"True. After school, I'm going to go over to her place and check on her." Nick told her.

"Can I ask you something?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." Nick replied.

"Do you have a crush on Della?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe." Nick said blushing.

"Awww that's so sweet!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I know. Well I should probably be heading to class." Said Nick.

"Me too, see you later." Jessica told him.

"Bye." Nick said walking off.

Jessica and Nick went off to class.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Mrs. Sarasa was in panic mode since her 9 year old daughter was missing and it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Della is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Mrs. Sarasa hears a knock at the front door.<p>

"Hey Nick, what brings you here?" Mrs. Sarasa asked when she opened the door.

"Well Della wasn't at school today so I was thinking she may've gotten sick so I came here to check up on her." Nick explained.

"I'm glad you care about my daughter but she's not here either." Mrs. Sarasa told him on the verge of tears.

"Where do you think she could've gone off to?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was last night before she went to bed." Mrs. Sarasa told him.

"This is bad. Can I maybe go up to her room for a minute?" Nick asked.

"Sure if it's going to help get my daughter back." Mrs. Sarasa told him.

"Don't worry, she'll be back and thank you." Nick said as he went up to Della's bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Nick went into Della's bedroom, he unfortunately didn't see any evidence that could possibly lead to Della's disappearance.<p>

"Wow, there's nothing in here. It sure isn't going to help me find her. I guess I'm going to have to go save her myself." Nick said to myself.

Nick went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.<p>

"I'm so sorry but I didn't find anything. I'm going to go after her though." Nick told her.

"How do you know where my daughter is if you don't have any evidence?" Mrs. Sarasa asked him.

"Well she told me yesterday that the first night she was here, she was kidnapped by this man named Tony." Nick explained.

"You don't think he came back last night and kidnapped my daughter again do you?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"I don't know but she could've. Do you have any security cameras in here?" Nick asked.

"As a matter a fact, I do. I should've looked at the tape when I first saw that my daughter was gone." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Maybe we should check them now." Nick suggested.

"Good idea." Mrs. Sarasa said.

* * *

><p>Nick and Mrs. Sarasa went into a room full with TV screens. They went over to the screen that showed Della's room and played the tape. They saw Tony and some other mysterious man take the 9 year old girl out of her room.<p>

"Oh my god, it was Tony! He almost killed my daughter twice!" Mrs. Sarasa exclaimed in panic.

"It also looks like he was working with someone else too." Nick said.

"I know." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back." Nick told her.

"I can't possibly let you go fight those thugs alone. They're way too dangerous." Mrs. Sarasa told him.

"I can do this. I do wrestling so I probably won't have a problem with them." Nick explained.

"I believe you and thank you so much." Mrs. Sarasa told him.

"You're welcome." Nick said before he took off.

* * *

><p>At the secret headquarters, Della just woke up in a small room from being knocked out by the chloroform but when she opened her eyes, her eye lashes brushed up against a piece of cloth that was being used as a blindfold. She also tried to move and talk but she found that she was tied up with rope, her injured arm hurt, and gagged with another piece of cloth.<p>

"Great. When am I ever gonna get a break?" Della thought to herself.

"Looks like the little brat's awake." Tony said walking into the small room.

"Good." The Boss said as he walked into the small room.

As soon as both men walked into the room, The Boss went over to Della and took off the blindfold. Della's eyes widen in fear when she saw who kidnapped her.

"You remember us don't you?" The Boss sneered.

Della nodded.

"Well while we were in jail, we were thinking that maybe killing you right away isn't as much fun as we thought it would be so maybe torturing you to death might be even more fun, don't you think?" The Boss asked.

Della just whimpered.

"I think it is. Vinnie!" The Boss called out.

"Yes, Boss?" Vinnie asked as he came into the small room.

"You and Tony bring the little girl out to the big room so that we can have some fun." The Boss ordered.

"Yes, Boss." Vinnie and Tony said in unison as they went over to Della.

As soon as The Boss left the room, Vinnie and Tony untied Della's ankles and made her walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this story so far and sorry it took so long to update! Thank you nintendolover and 15PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews!<p> 


	5. Torture

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

The Boss (Age 42)

Tony (Age 39)

Vinnie (Age 32)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Doctor Mushroom (Age 40)

* * *

><p>Her First Love<p>

Chapter 5

When Della, Tony, and Vinnie went in the big room, Tony and Vinnie untied Della's wrists, took the gag out of her mouth and led her over to a long, wooded table that was in the middle of the room.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" Della asked nervously as she was being led towards the table.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tony said smirking.

A chill went down Della's spine when she saw him smirking.

When the two men and Della reached the table, they laid her down on it and tied her down to it with lots of ropes.

"This is going to be lots of fun." Tony whispered in her ear.

Della froze in terror knowing already that what they are about to do to her isn't going to be any fun at all.

Vinnie placed a cloth over Della's mouth and nose and Tony left and brought back a huge bucket of water.

"Thank you, Tony." The Boss said as he took the bucket from Tony.

"You're welcome, Boss." Tony replied.

The Boss went over to Della, who was squirming and whimpering on the table and started to pour the bucket of water on the cloth over Della's face.

* * *

><p>Della violently coughed and gagged as The Boss poured the water on her.<p>

"This is a lot of fun." The Boss said as he continued to pour the water onto Della.

Della kept violently coughing, gagging, and squirming until she passed out.

"Boss, I think she just passed out." Tony said as he went over to The Boss and Della.

The Boss lifted the cloth and saw that her eyes were closed.

"You're right. I think we had enough fun for now, let's give the little brat a break." The Boss suggested.

The other two men just nodded.

"Good, now go take her back to the little room and tie her back up." The Boss ordered.

Tony and Vinnie untied Della from the table and took her back to the little room and tied her back up.

* * *

><p>Out on the streets of Sarasaland, Nick was out to rescue his new friend from her kidnappers. The only problem was that he didn't know where her kidnappers were planning to take her to.<p>

"How am I supposed to rescue Della if I don't know where she and her kidnappers are?" Nick asked himself as he was walking on the sidewalk.

"I think I know where she might be." An Italian voice said.

"You do?" Nick asked getting excited.

"Yeah, if she was kidnapped by that Tony guy, she's probably at this secret headquarters just outside of here." The voice explained.

"She was taken by that Tony guy and thanks. I'm Nick by the way." Nick introduced.

"I'm Mario." Mario introduced.

"Mario, as in the famous plumber who rescues Princess Peach from Bowser every time she gets kidnapped?" Nick asked.

"That's me." Mario told him.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you. I've lived here a long time and I've never seen you before." Nick told him.

"Well I don't come here very often. My brother Luigi does though since Daisy lives here." Mario explained.

"I've seen your brother before but seriously, can you and Luigi help me rescue Della from that Tony guy because I don't really know where they're at?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Luigi!" Mario called out for his brother.

"Yes?" Luigi asked running to Mario and Nick.

"This boy Nick asked us to help him save Della from Tony and his boss." Mario explained to his brother.

"She got kidnapped by them again?" Luigi asked.

"Apparently but I think there are three men who are a part of this." Nick told them.

"They hired another guy?" Mario asked.

"I guess so." Said Nick.

"Then we better hurry. The last time she was kidnapped by Tony and his boss, she almost died. Now that they added someone else to their crew, she's in even more danger." Mario explained.

"Then let's go." Said Nick.

"Not again." Luigi thought to himself.

Mario, Luigi, and Nick took off for the secret head quarters.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated this story. I had major writer's block. I'm also sorry this chapter is shorter than the other ones. As always, thank you nintendolover and 15PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews!<p> 


	6. Dramatic Rescue

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

The Boss (Age 42)

Tony (Age 39)

Vinnie (Age 32)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Doctor Mushroom (Age 40)

* * *

><p>Her First Love<p>

Chapter 6

"Where is the nearest warp pipe?" Nick asked as he continued to run.

"Right up there." Mario said pointing to a warp pipe on top of the hill.

The Mario Bros. and Nick ran up the hill to the warp pipe.

"Who wants to jump in first?" Luigi asked getting scared.

"I will." Nick volunteered.

Nick jumped in the warp pipe and soon after the Mario Bros. jumped in.

Back in the castle, Daisy had just come home from school and realized that her little sister was gone.

"Mom, where's Della?" Daisy asked as she walked into the kitchen finding her mom sitting at the table in tears.

"She was kidnapped again." Mrs. Sarasa explained as she whipped some of her tears off her face.

"Who kidnapped her this time?" Daisy asked as she sat down at the table with her mom.

"Tony and some other guy." Mrs. Sarasa replied.

"Wait, is Tony the guy who shot her in the stomach when she was taken by him the first night she was here?" Daisy asked.

Mrs. Sarasa nodded as more tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my god." Daisy said to herself as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Her new friend, Nick came by here a little earlier ago when he noticed that she wasn't at school." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Well is he going after her?" Daisy asked.

"Yes he is. I just hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble with those guys."Mrs. Sarasa said getting more worried.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Daisy assured.

"He probably will. He did say before he left that he does wrestling." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Oh ok." Said Daisy.

"I just hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble while trying to find her." Mrs. Sarasa said getting kind of worried.

"I'm sure he's just fine and if he just so happens to get into trouble, I'm sure he would know how to contact Luigi since he probably knows him already." Daisy told her mom.

"I guess you're right." Mrs. Sarasa told her daughter.

"I'm going to go do my homework now." Daisy told her mom.

"Good idea." Mrs. Sarasa said as she whipped her tears off her face.

* * *

><p>Outside of the secret head quarters, the Mario Bros. and Nick had finally arrived and were about to go in to save Della.<p>

"What's our plan?" Nick asked.

"When we go in there, you go get Della and take her as far away from here as you can while we fight Tony, his boss, and whoever else is working with them." Mario explained.

"Alright, let's go." Nick told them as he made his way into the headquarters.

Nick and Mario walked towards the entrance of the headquarters but Luigi didn't move.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Luigi." Nick asked as he stopped.<p>

"The last time I came here, I almost got shot." Luigi told him.

"That was a long time ago, Luigi. Maybe it will be different this time." Mario told them.

"I don't know." Luigi said sounding unsure.

"I'm sure Daisy will love you even more knowing that you saved her little sister." Mario told him.

"Fine, I'll go." Luigi told him.

Mario nodded and all three boys went into the head quarters.

When they went into the headquarters, Mario and Luigi went looking for Tony and his boss and Nick went looking for Della.

* * *

><p>"Della, were are you?" Nick asked quietly as he walked in the hallway hoping no one heard him.<p>

All of sudden, he hears someone screaming loudly in pain in the room at the end of the hall and he takes off running to the room at the end of the hall.

As he opens the door, he sees two men with whips and sees Della tied up barely conscious and her body covered with whip marks.

"Leave Della alone!" Nick shouted angrily as he steps towards the two men.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; unless you want her to die." One of the men said smirking as the other man took out a gun and pointed it towards Della.

Nick steps back.

"Good. Now Vinnie, tie this boy up." The man ordered Vinnie.

When Vinnie started to walk towards Nick with the rope, Nick tackled Vinnie to the ground.

"Get off of me, brat!" Vinnie shouted trying to get Nick off of him.

"Not until you guys let Della go." Nick told him trying to hold Vinnie down.

"We're never going to let Della go so you should just forget about it. Nice try trying to act like a hero but all you are is a little boy trying to prove to your friends and family that you're not weak and pathetic like Della is." The other man said smirking evilly.

Nick's body filled with anger.

"I am not weak and pathetic, if I was weak and pathetic like you think I am, I wouldn't have come all this way to rescue someone I love from you criminals and don't you dare say that Della is weak and pathetic ever again!" Nick shouted very angrily.

"Did you hear that Vinnie, this little boy loves, Della!" The man said as he started cracking up.

This made Nick beyond angry. He tackled both men to the ground and knocked them unconscious using his bare hand.

"Della, are you ok?" Nick asked as he began to untie her.

"Nick?"Della asked in groggy voice as she began to regain consciousness.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked as he untied the last bit ropes.

"I'm fine, just really sore. Thank you for saving me, Nick." Della thanked as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome but we need to get out of here before the two men wake up." Nick told her as he hugged her back.

Della nodded and they both ran out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

><p>As the two kids went into the big room, they saw Mario and Luigi fighting The Boss. They tried to sneak out the door without The Boss noticing but they got caught.<p>

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?" The Boss shouted angrily.

The two kids didn't say anything and just ran out the door.

"Get back here you brats! Tony, Vinnie, go get the two kids and bring them back here!" The Boss ordered angrily.

There was no reply.

"Tony, Vinnie, are you two even still in here?" The Boss asked.

There was still no reply.

"Hold on just a minute." The Boss told Mario and Luigi as he walked towards the room where Tony and Vinnie were beating Della.

When The Boss walked in the room, he saw that his two henchmen were lying on the ground unconscious.

"Those two brats are going to pay." The Boss muttered angrily to himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Outside of the headquarters, Nick and Della ran as fast as they could to the nearest warp pipe.<p>

"Are you alright there, Della?" Nick asked as he continued to run.

"Yes, just very tired." Della said out of breath.

"Don't worry; we're almost to the nearest warp pipe. You think you can make it till then?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Della said as she continued to run as fast as she could.

Once they reached the nearest warp pipe, they both jumped in together and headed home.

* * *

><p>At the castle in Sarasaland, Mrs. Sarasa was still really worried about Nick and Della until she heard a knock at the front door.<p>

"I got it!" Mrs. Sarasa shouted as she headed towards the door.

When she opened the door, her daughter burst in hugging her.

"Oh Della, I missed you so much!" Mrs. Sarasa said hugging her daughter back and started crying tears of relief.

"I missed you too, Mom." Della said as she started to cry on her mom's shoulder.

"Thank you, Nick, for saving my daughter's life." Mrs. Sarasa thanked.

"I couldn't have done it without Mario and Luigi's help." Nick told her.

"Wait, if you're here, then where is Mario and Luigi?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

* * *

><p>Back at the headquarters, Mario and Luigi were fighting The Boss and his two henchmen who have regained consciousness.<p>

"Eat fireballs you dirt bags." Luigi said as he threw green fireballs at Tony and Vinnie.

"Ouch!" Tony and Vinnie both shouted in unison as they were constantly hit by the green fireballs.

"That's what you get for kidnapping my girlfriend's little sister." Luigi told them as he continued to throw the green fireballs at them.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, several armed policemen burst through the doors and arrested the three men.<p>

"You're under arrest for kidnapping and abusing a 9 year old princess." One of the policemen said as he handcuffed The Boss's hands behind his back.

The other policemen did the same to the other two men.

"How did you know we were here?" The Boss asked.

"It was kind of hard to miss a sign that says 'Kidnappers at work; don't disturb.' in big letters." The policeman told him.

"Tony, I thought I told you to take that sign down?" The Boss shouted angrily at Tony.

"Sorry, I didn't think you wanted…." Tony said before he was cut off by one of the policemen.

"You guys can fight about it in prison, now let's go." One of the policemen said as they were leaving.

Once the policemen left with the three men, the Mario Bros. went back to Sarasaland.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for saving me earlier, Nick." Della thanked as she smiled.<p>

"You know I always will if you ever get into trouble again." Nick assured her as he took her hands in his.

"You're my bestest friend, Nick." Della told him.

Right when Nick and Della were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me for a minute." Della told Nick as she headed for the front door.

* * *

><p>When she opened the door, she saw her other two heroes.<p>

"Mario, Luigi!" Della exclaimed as she gave both plumbers a hug.

"Hey Della, I see Nick got you home safe and sound." Mario told her as he and his brother walked in through the door.

"Yeah he did. What did you end up doing to the three men?" Della asked.

"Well as Luigi and I were fighting, tons of policemen burst through the door and arrested them." Mario explained.

"Wow, how did the police know about them holding me captive?" Della asked.

"They saw a sign outside of their headquarters saying "Kidnappers at work; don't disturb" and I guess they knew that they kidnapped you." Mario explained.

"Wow, that's weird I guess." Della said as she started to giggle.

About five minutes later, Daisy came downstairs to see her sister and the Mario Bros. and Nick.

* * *

><p>"Della, you're back!" Daisy exclaimed as she ran up to her sister and gave her a hug.<p>

"I missed you." Della told her sister as she hugged her back.

"I missed you too." Daisy told her.

"Hey Daisy." Nick said as he went up to her.

"Hey Nick, thank you so much for saving my little sister." Daisy thanked him.

"It was no problem." Nick told her.

"Mario, Luigi, I would also like to thank you for saving my little sister." Daisy thanked.

"It was no problem. I just hope those men get what they deserve." Said Luigi.

"Me too." Daisy told him.

After about a half hour, it was getting really late and the Mario Bros. and Nick were about to go home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Della, before I leave to go home for the night, there was something I've been wanting to do a while now." Nick told her.<p>

"What is it?" Della asked.

Nick replied by closing his eyes and kissing her on the lips. Della did the same.

After a few seconds, they broke their kiss.

"I love you, Della." Nick told her.

"I love you too, Nick." Della told him.

"Well I guess I should get going before my mom kills me." Nick told her.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Della told him.

Nick didn't say anything and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Della." Nick told her.

"Good night, Nick." Della told her.

With that, Nick headed home for the night and Della went to bed with a big smile on her face as she thought about her first true love.

The End

* * *

><p>I finally finished this story! I hoped you guys liked it and I promise with my next story, I will update more often!<p> 


End file.
